


Have Your Way

by timelording



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelording/pseuds/timelording
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima convinces Sarah to get a puppy, and the usual puppy shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Way

“Hey, Sarah?”

Sarah froze, coffee pot poised just about to pour into her mug, at the sound of Cosima’s voice. She _knew_ that voice, and knew that once she turned around, she would be met by the full force of Cosima’s pout.

Sarah set down the coffee pot. “Whatever it is,” she deadpanned, “The answer is definitely no.”

Sarah didn’t even have to turn around to know that Cosima’s bottom lip was poking out in the most pitiful pout.

“Aw, come on,” Cosima whined, and then Sarah felt Cosima’s arms around her waist. “I was just gonna ask if we could go to the puppy store today. Only to look!” she clarified before Sarah could answer.

“‘Only to look’, my ass,” Sarah scoffed. “Last time we went to the puppy store I had to literally pry a dog from your hands and drag you out.”

Cosima rested her chin on Sarah’s shoulder, and Sarah could feel her warm breath on her cheek.

“Sarah,” Cosima whined again.

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Not a chance.”

“I promise it won’t be like last time, I’ll be a grown up about it,” Cosima said.

Sarah hesitated. “Promise?”

Cosima’s arms tightened around Sarah’s waist. “ _Promise_.”

Forty five minutes later, Sarah could tell it would be exactly like last time, and resigned herself to her fate.

“Oh, Sarah! Look at this one, look how cute he is!” Cosima practically squealed.

Sarah glanced where Cosima was pointing. There, behind a pane of glass, sat a tiny brown and white beagle puppy. As Sarah watched and Cosima cooed at the glass, he blinked once and wagged his tail.

Sarah knew she was done for as she heard the squealing noise Cosima made.

“Oh my _god_ , Sarah can we play with him?” Cosima turned to Sarah with pleading eyes.

“Cos…” Sarah said in a warning tone.

Cosima threw her hands up in defense. “I know, I know, I promised! But look how cute he is!” She gestured to the puppy, whose tongue was now hanging out, tail wagging wildly. “Just five minutes,” Cosima said solemnly.

Sarah sighed, and then smiled a crooked smile. “Five minutes.”

A short conversation with an employee later, Sarah and Cosima were shown into a small cubicle, and Cosima was handed the small beagle. She immediately set him down onto the floor and promptly joined him, picking up one of the stray toys to play with.

Sarah watched and slowly began to warm up to the puppy. She sunk down onto the floor with Cosima, and the puppy immediately bounded over to her and into her lap, jumping to lick her face.

Cosima laughed. “Isn’t he so cute?”

Sarah managed to keep the puppy from putting his tongue in her mouth and answered, “You know we cannot afford a puppy, Cosima.”

Cosima pouted at Sarah as he tried to pull the chew toy out of her hand. “Sarah, look how adorable he is!”

The puppy leaped into Sarah’s lap again with a tiny, happy bark.

Sarah shook her head and began to pet him. “ _Dammit,_ ” she said under her breath.

Cosima grinned. “See?”

“Why’re you doing this to me, Cos, take this dog off of me,” Sarah pleaded. She knew that if the puppy continued to lick her hand she would cave, and she _could not_ cave.

Cosima leaned forward and picked up the puppy from Sarah’s lap and held him up. “Sarah, love him.”

Sarah shook her head.

“Sarah, love the puppy.”

Both Cosima and the dog were staring at her with forlorn looks, and Sarah could feel her resolve wavering.

“Please?” Cosima said, and Sarah finally broke.

Sarah groaned. “ _Fine_ , we’ll get the dog, bloody _christ_ ,” she said.

Cosima squealed. “You love him!”

/

/

Sarah was home alone with the puppy (who Cosima had promptly named Buckminster) for the first time a week after they brought him home. Cosima had had some crazy idea to dress him in a tiny lab coat and had rushed off to the pet store with a quick kiss to both Sarah and the puppy (Sarah had rolled her eyes).

Sarah and Buckminster (Sarah had taken to calling him Bucky) were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Sarah glanced over at him warily, and then patted her leg. His tail started wagging wildly and he excitedly leaped to his feet. Sarah patted her leg again, and the puppy bounded over and leaped into her lap. She laughed and began to scratch behind his ears. His tongue lolled out and she could swear he was smiling at her.

To her horror, when she began to speak to him, her voice came out in that ridiculous baby speak she continuously mocked Cosima for using.

“Hey, Bucky,” she said, still scratching behind his ears. “You’re a good boy, I guess, yeah? And I suppose you’re pretty cute-” her cooing words were abruptly cut off as laughter exploded behind her.

Sarah jumped about a foot in the air as she yelled, “Cosima! Don’t bloody sneak up on me like that!”

Cosima was slouched up against the wall, clutching her side as she laughed hysterically. She tried to choke out words through her laughter. “You- and Buckminster- and you were- baby speak-”

Sarah interrupted her with a scowl, and a puppy in her arms. “Oi, shut up! It’s not that funny!”

Buckminster barked happily and wagged his tail, sending Cosima into another round of hysterics.

/

/

Sarah and Cosima had their first argument about the puppy two weeks into bringing him home.

“Cosima, take Bucky off the bed,” Sarah said, not looking up from her magazine.

Cosima gasped and pulled him into her chest.

“Why, Sarah?”

Sarah slowly looked up at Cosima incredulously.

“Because he’s a dog? And dogs do not belong on the bed?” Sarah explained in a questioning tone.

Cosima sent her the dirtiest look and began to reassure the puppy. “Don’t listen to her, Buckminster, she’s just being silly,” she said in her usual high pitched puppy voice.

Sarah sighed. “Seriously, Cos.”

“Don’t you ‘seriously’ me!” Cosima pointed a finger at Sarah. “He’s just a puppy, and he’s always clean! Why can’t he cuddle with us on the bed?”

“He won’t be a puppy forever! And he’s not always spotlessly clean, Cosima!” Sarah said, vividly remembering two days before, when Bucky had rolled himself around in mud and leaped into her lap directly afterwards.

“Come on, Sarah, don’t be mean.” Cosima pleaded.

“I’m not being mean!” Sarah raised her voice defensively. “I’m being bloody practical!”

“Don’t yell at me!”

“I’m not-!” Sarah began to yell, and then cut herself off, continuing in a low voice. “I’m not yelling. The dog does not sleep in our bed, end of story,” Sarah said in a finalizing tone, looking back down to her magazine.

Cosima pouted, eyebrows furrowed angrily. “That’s unfair,” she muttered.

“We can buy him his own doggie bed, but he will not sleep in mine.”

Cosima huffed loudly. “Fine.”

Buckminster just licked her hand, tail wagging endlessly.

/

/

Sarah had thought she had seen all the things Cosima could do with the puppy to annoy her, but one morning about a month after bringing him home, she discovered she was wrong.

She woke up to a heavy wriggling object on her face, fur in her mouth, a little wet tongue licking her face, and a faint giggling in the background, and she knew exactly what Cosima had done. She reached up to take the puppy off of her head, her anger boiling in her.

“Cosima! What the _bloody_ fuck?” she yelled, plopping Buckminster onto the bed next to her. The giggling turned into loud laughter and Sarah sat up to see Cosima at the foot of the bed, doubled over in laughter.

“Why was there a dog on my _bloody_ head, Cosima this is not bloody funny-” Sarah ranted.

“Oh, come on, Sarah, love h-”

“Cosima, if you tell me to ‘love him’, I swear I will kill you,” Sarah practically roared, and Cosima only laughed harder.

Sarah fumed and Bucky barked and Cosima made an adorable pouting face and Sarah just really couldn’t stay mad.

“Leave the puppy and go make me tea, asshole,” she snapped, and pulled the puppy into her lap.

Cosima poked out her tongue and skipped from the room, singing “You _love_ him!” at the top of her lungs the whole way. Sarah just rolled her eyes and laid back down, settling Bucky on her chest. She scratched behind his ears and cooed to him in her puppy voice.

“She’s a bloody nerd, isn’t she, Bucky?” she said, and he stuck out his tongue in a puppy smile. “But we love her, right? We love her very much.”

She leaned forward and kissed his head, his tail wagging all the while.

 

 


End file.
